


Reservoir Dogs Vid "Come On"

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Reservoir Dogs
Genre: M/M, Reservoir Dogs - Freeform, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what our hands were made for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reservoir Dogs Vid "Come On"

title: come on  
fandom: reservoir dogs  
music: come on by tegan and sara  
characters, pairings: ensemble, orange/white (main focus), blonde/eddie (hinted at), blood/hands (literally + metaphorically)  
summary: what our hands were made for  
warnings: violence, torture, blood

some notes: I think a lot of the action in the movie is driven by the way one character cares about another one - the way White cares about Orange, the way Eddie cares about Blonde and his Dad and the way Orange cares about White when he decides to tell the truth knowing what that would entail. I really love this and so I focused on it. I also focused on juxtaposing the way Nash is treated and the way Orange is treated. Orange sees what they do to the other cop and knows that he'd receive the same treatment should he be found out.  
pov: It's basically White's point of view directed at Orange.

comments are loved!!!

password: hands

All my vids can also be found on my lj [here](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/tag/my%20vid).


End file.
